Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another)
Biography Another Nicole Birou-Jennings (June 24th 1991) is Nicole Birou-Jennings' Another counterpart Appearance She had blonde hair and wears a pink dress. She wears white leggings, black Mary-Janes, and sports a diagonal pink hair bow on the right side of the top of her head. Personality Unlike her Normal counterpart, she is annoying, prissy, spoiled, and perverted, and a girly-girl, she is shown to annoy males. She also hates boyish things like Marvel and DC comics, Pokemon, and Shōnen anime, thinking it's not "cute". She throws tantrums because she wants to decide cosplay parties, and is generally hated by most of the characters (who, from their point of view, see her as a villain) due to her annoying behavior. In fact, the heroes have threatened to donate her girly items such as make-up and cute stuffed animals and dolls to a Goodwill in favor of boyish stuff like Wreck-it Ralph, Transformers, and Power Rangers. She also betrayed the Team Terrific 10 a few times, which resulted in her suspensions for an amount of time depending on the severity of the act in several episodes such as Bathroom Trouble. During each suspension, one girly possession of hers is confiscated by a donation to Goodwill in favor of a boyish toy as punishment. However, during the events of The Strange Change, she apologizes for being a spoiled, annoying brat and what she has done wrong to the team after being attacked by a pitbull when trying to grab a Barbie doll that was not hers. Therefore, her behavior has changed significantly. Later on, she begins to become liked by her team as she changed her ways and also started to respect people's opinions on boy franchises. Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: Before the reformation, they were originally rivals, but they are now growing closer since the change. Conversations Another Nicole: "But that's not cute at all, I want you to be a fairy!" Satoko: "" (Translation: F*** off!) Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: Our cosplays are fine!) Another Nicole: "NO! I WANT! I WANT TO DECIDE THE CHARACTERS DRESS UP AS!" Satoko: "" (Translation: "For the last time, WE'RE NOT GOING TO DRESS AS F***ING GIRLISH THINGS! WE CAN COSPLAY WHAT WE WANT AND THAT IS FINAL!") Another Nicole throwing a tantrum Another Nicole: "Try being a girl!" Satoko: "" (Translation: You do not decide what I like, I love Transformers, G.I Joe, Nendoroid, Shonen anime, I hate Barbies) Nicole: "Another Nicole, leave Satoko alone! You can't decide on how women behave, they are women in military. If you continue, you may be suspended while we give away one of your Hello Kitty plush toys to Goodwill in favor of a Transformers figure." gets out her Transformers figurines Another Nicole's constant response to women who like boyish things Another Nicole: "Be more girl." Ji-Min almost cries Marie: "Don't you ever speak to my mother like that! SHE'S IN THE KOREAN PEOPLE'S ARMY, THAT'S FINE WITH ME! MY MOM IS THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S IN THE MILITARY PART TIME, I NEVER BEEN ASHAMED TO BE NORTH KOREAN, YOU HAVE BEEN VERBALLY ABUSING THIS WOMAN BECAUSE OF HER JOB, SHE'S DIFFERENT, EVERYONE'S DIFFERENT!" Marie yells at Another Nicole for making her mother cry Another Nicole: "I'm feeling much better. Everybody, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. I'm sorry for groping Another Giuseppe. I'm sorry for saying that boys stuff is not cute. I'm sorry for annoying you, and I'm sorry for what I've done wrong. I won't do it ever again. Pretty please, forgive me!" Marilou: "Apology accepted." Reicheru: "But, do not do any of that cr** again or else you're kicked out of the alliance." Another Marie: "" (Translation: "And make sure you call me Ri Min-Li, not Marie. That way I won't be annoyed.") Catherine: "Plus, if you have enough experience as your rank now, you can move on to the amateur rank. In order to do that, you need to behave yourself and help the alliance. OK?" Another Nicole: "OK. I'll be a good girl from now on." Another Nicole's apology to the team during her Heel-Face Turn from an Anti-Villain to a Hero. Trivia *Before her change in behavior, her brain appears to be mixed with Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance alongside other female cartoon characters with similar personality traits to Another Nicole before her reformation. After the events of The Strange Change, her brain is now only mixed with Pinch Raccoon from PB&J Otter. **Thus, she is one of the few counterparts to characters who have personality and appearance traits (or their "brain") mixed with cartoon characters. Category:People born in 1991 Category:Anti-Villains Category:Adults Category:People born in June Category:Females Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:Another Counterparts Category:Former Anti-Villains